According to aspects of one embodiment, there is provided an automatic analysis apparatus targets at biochemical examination items, immunological examination items, and the like. The automatic analysis apparatus optically measures changes in absorbance and turbidity caused by reactions in a mixed liquid between a sample such as a sample to be examined obtained from a subject and a reagent of each examination item using a photometry unit. Then, the automatic analysis apparatus generates analysis data expressed by the concentrations of examination item components, enzyme activity, and the like in a sample.
For each sample to be examined, this automatic analysis apparatus analyzes a set of examination items from a plurality of examination items. Then, a sample dispensing probe sucks each sample to be examined contained in a sample container, and discharges it into a reaction container. Also, a reagent dispensing probe sucks a reagent contained in a reagent container, and discharges it into the reaction container. The photometry unit measures the absorbance and turbidity of a mixed liquid of the sample to be examined and reagent discharged into the reaction container. Then, the sample dispensing probe is cleaned at every sample dispensing end timing. Also, the reagent dispensing probe is cleaned at every reagent dispensing end timing.
As the sample container used by the automatic analysis apparatus, a blood collection tube which contains whole blood collected from a subject is known. The whole blood contained in the blood collection tube is often separated by a centrifugal separator into an upper layer sample containing a blood serum or plasma, and a lower layer sample containing blood cell components and the like. The automatic analysis apparatus dispenses the upper layer sample and lower layer sample to analyze respective examination items. Then, the examination items include an item which requires high-sensitive analysis using the upper layer sample.
However, when the upper layer sample is sucked after the lower layer sample is dispensed, and when the examination item which requires high-sensitive analysis is set for a sample to be examined, analysis data of the examination item set for the sample to be examined is deteriorated by contamination of the sample attached to an outer wail of the sample dispensing probe, thus posing a problem.